


Thirty Two

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: A slightly unconventional PWP ("plot? what plot?")





	Thirty Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer # 1: Star Trek Voyager and all of its characters are the property of Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Disclaimer # 2: Warning: This is a piece of fiction. Individual stamina and performance may vary.
> 
> Story Notes: This piece of fluff came out of a conversation about sex myths and conventions in fanfic. Strictly tongue in cheek, and rated R for Raunchy, or borderline NC17. 
> 
> Dedication: to Seema, for aiding and abetting the muse. 
> 
> Originally written and posted in December 2001

"Oh, God, that was incredible."

Chakotay could only groan in reply. He barely had enough strength to lift his head from where it was dangling off the edge of the bed. Somehow he managed to work his way back up the mattress to collapse near, but not quite on, the pillow. Which was already occupied anyway. He pushed away the auburn strands that were tickling his skin. He'd noted earlier that Kathryn's hair was getting long again, but had promptly forgotten in the rush of other impressions and sensations.

He groaned again, this time in pleasurable memory as he thought back to how the night had begun. He had invited Kathryn to try out a new Alpine skiing holoprogram with him--recalling that she'd once mentioned how much she enjoyed the sport. In his current state of post-coital bliss, his thoughts were spinning round and round in no particular order. Yes, Kathryn had talked about skiing around the time the ship had been invaded by giant macroviruses. His smile grew wider as he remembered how she'd looked then, stalking around the ship's corridors in a skimpy tank top and very substantial phaser rifle. But even that image, exciting as it was, couldn't compare with had just transpired.

The skiing program had been as good as advertised. The thick snow blanketing the mountain had been the perfect consistency--soft powder--and the contrast between the smooth white trails, the dark green pines, and the glorious blue sky stretching overhead had been wonderful. Kathryn hadn't been exaggerating her prowess. He admired her swift and graceful handling of the curves as she flew down the mountainside. It had been a long time since she'd enjoyed herself like this. He couldn't recall seeing her smile so much, let alone laughing like she had at the end of her last run. He admitted that his getting stuck in a snowbank did present a pretty humorous picture (he'd had to swerve suddenly to avoid a tree he could have sworn hadn't been there a few moments earlier), but as she stood over him, almost but not quite exulting in his fall, he hadn't been able to resist and had pulled her down beside him. Before she could recover, he'd promptly started scrubbing her face with snow.

She came up spluttering. "Commander! That was a low blow--" Too late he saw the snowball she had hidden behind her back, and then the battle was on.

It had quickly degenerated into a wrestling match, punctuated with even more laughter and low blows. Finally, he had her pinned down in the snow, flat on her back, his hands on her arms, his legs pressing on her lower body. He leaned over till his face was only inches from her own. She stopped struggling. There was a look in her eyes he couldn't quite define, anticipation...and something more. Her lips were parted slightly, her breath coming in short gasps. His own lips felt unaccountably dry and his tongue darted out to wet them. At that she gave a soft moan and arched her back, her head turned to the side, exposing her long white neck.

He quickly got up and extended a hand to her. "Let's go back to the ski lodge," he said, his voice coming out a lot calmer than he felt.

She took his hand, and even through the thick polartec gloves, he felt a thrill. "All right," she said huskily.

They said nothing further until the door of the lodge slammed behind them. In contrast to the brightness outside, the room was dim, lit only by the roaring fire. She turned toward him and he pulled off her hat, releasing the glorious hair that came tumbling about her shoulders. He reached up and gently brushed a few snowflakes clinging to the front strands, then traced the contours of her cheekbone and jaw. When his fingers brushed against her soft lips, she pressed a kiss into his palm, and all thoughts of taking it slow quickly vanished.

He tore off his jacket and shirt, then tugged down his pants, impatiently kicking away his boots. She had removed her outer clothes as well, but when he slid his hands under her thermal undershirt, preparatory to pulling it off, she stopped him. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry," he said, and placing his hands carefully on the outside of the material, pulled her closer and began covering her face and neck with kisses, alternately nipping and sucking, urged on by her soft moans. He lowered her to the floor.

He worked his way down her body, past the curve of her hip to her smooth thighs, hesitating for just a moment at the moist, warm junction where they met. He took a deep breath and flicked his tongue lightly around her most sensitive spot, and simultaneously ran his hand down the expanse of her leg. He stiffened in surprise when his fingers encountered nubby wool.

"You're still wearing your socks?" he asked.

She exhaled sharply, apparently not pleased at the interruption. "Would you rather I put my cold feet on yours?"

"Well, when you put it that way," he said, suddenly wondering if he'd taken his off yet. He tried to sit up to see.

Impatiently, she tugged his head back down. "I believe you were in the middle of something, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, and proceeded to make her writhe and cry out in a most un-captainlike manner.

As it turned out, he'd kept his socks on as well. The first two or three times he made love to her, at any rate. By then, both of them were sufficiently warmed up, by their proximity to the fire as well as to each other, that she finally allowed him to remove the rest of her clothing.

His breath caught in his throat as she lay back on the thick rug, mesmerized by the sight of her firm yet shapely breasts, her nipples erect. He brushed his hand over their hard peaks. "Sure you're warm enough?"

She arched up to meet him, locking her arms around his neck and then with one swift motion, rolled them over till she was straddling him. A sly smile on her face, she said, "I don't know about you, but I'm just heating up."

He felt a familiar stirring in his groin, closed his eyes and---

"Warning: allotted time for this session of the holodeck is over in five minutes. Repeat: allotted time for this session..."

"Oh, damn it," she said, the captain replacing the sultry seductress for a moment. "Computer, end program and initiate site-to-site transport to my quarters, authorization Janeway-alpha-chi-four." The ski lodge disappeared instantly, even as the walls of the holodeck dissolved in the twinkle of the transporter effect.

Maybe the captain's quarters lacked the ambiance of their previous location, but it didn't make a difference in their activities. The two of them instantly fell upon each other as hungrily as if their earlier couplings in the ski lodge had never taken place, the edge still on their desire, their appetites as yet unsated.

Against the wall, on her desk, her dining table, the floor, leaning into the doorpost of the bedroom, against the bedroom wall, the bureau, the edge of the bed, the bed itself...Chakotay made love to her in every location and position he could imagine, and some that had never occurred to him before. Each time she responded ardently, enthusiastically...and when his imagination (if not his endurance) began to flag, she'd taken the initiative and proceeded to send him to even greater heights.

At long last, she was still. For more than just a few minutes.

"Oh, God, that was truly incredible," she said again.

"Which time?" he asked with a lazy smile, finally feeling like his breathing was approaching normal for the first time in hours.

"Let's see," she said with a mischievous grin. "Was it the tenth time, or possibly the eighteenth..."

"How about up when I had you up against the viewport?" he said, thinking that if any alien spaceships had been in the vicinity, they'd been treated to an unusual spectacle, to say the least. Talk about a full moon... "Which one was that?"

"Twenty-eight."

He raised himself up on one elbow. "Uh, Kathryn, just how many times did we do it all together?"

"You weren't keeping track?"

"Not really. I had other things on my mind, and anyway, I can't count that high." At her look, he added, "You're the scientist, not me."

"Thirty two," she said smugly.

"Thirty two? Are you serious? Wow," he said, more to himself than her.

"'Wow' is right," she said, nestling against him, stroking his chest with slow languorous motions. "I was expecting you to be _good_ , but not like this." She kissed him again. "What's your secret?"

He returned her kiss before answering. "Just saving it up for you, love."

She snorted with laughter. "Oh, that's rich. Do I need to remind you of just how many blonde--"

"OK, OK," he said hastily. That was the last thing he wanted to think of, or even be reminded of, right now. He sighed and closed his eyes, vaguely wondering what time it was, how many hours of sleep he could hope to get tonight. He was starting to drift off when he felt her questing hand move lower from his chest. "Kathryn?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell?"

 _Care to try for thirty three?_ "Of course I can. I was just wondering, didn't you have enough?"

"With you? Never," she purred. He suddenly remembered hearing that unlike men, women reached their sexual peak in their late 30's or early 40's, and he certainly believed it, if Kathryn's behavior was anything to go by. Unless she'd been the one saving it up all these years--but no, he'd heard the rumors and seen enough evidence to the contrary for himself. Even discounting the hologram (who he personally considered nothing more than a glorified vibrator), there had been the Devoran inspector, and that Quarren fellow, Jaffen...

Her hand became more insistent, then stopped. "What's the matter, Chakotay? You're not up for it?"

He winced at her choice of words. He decided to be honest with her. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. Even I have my limits, Kathryn."

"All right," she said, with just a trace of disappointment in her tone. She sighed. "At any rate, there isn't enough time before our shift begins for more than just a quickie."

He scrambled to a sitting position. "It's morning already?" he said stupidly, then chided himself. _Thirty two times, even allowing for an average of four times in an hour--do the math, Commander._ He attempted to swing his legs over the side of the bed, and groaned once more. "I can't even think about walking as far as my quarters, let alone on to the Bridge this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, though the look on her face indicated she was anything but regretful over the activities that had reduced him to such a state. "Why don't you take the day off then, spend it lying in bed..."

"I can't."

"You're the one who makes up the duty rosters," she pointed out.

"I've taken off or come in late too many times already this month. I can just see Paris' face if I..." his voice trailed off as he realized that he'd been speaking his thoughts aloud.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't press for any answers. She got up and headed toward the bathroom. He noted that _she_ didn't seem to have any trouble walking. At the doorway she paused. "Would you like to take a shower?"

Was she simply being solicitous or did she have an ulterior motive? Incredibly, he felt a brief flicker of interest, but..."No, thanks," he said, regret plain in his voice. This had been the most amazing night of his life, but he knew his limits. "Another time. I think I'll just go back to my own cabin."

She gave him a smile before disappearing into the bathroom. "I'll see you on the Bridge."

He listened to the sound of running water for a few minutes before he hoisted himself out of the bed. Slowly and painfully, he picked up his scattered clothing--how did his shorts end up draped over the replicator?--and after checking to make sure the corridor was deserted, slipped into the quarters next door. He headed straight to his own bathroom, and more importantly, the dermal regenerator he kept there.

Within a few minutes he was breathing much easier. A nice soothing shower, and then he'd be fit for duty. But first he opened up the medicine chest and took out a small bottle. He shook the remaining pale blue, diamond-shaped pills into his hand, and saw with dismay that there were only a few left. He exhaled. Time to pay a visit to the Doctor again. And he'd better make it soon--before he was called upon to give another 'command performance.'


End file.
